


Mistakes could turn out great. Could they?

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twist, Sad, sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Sometimes, anger makes you act in crazy ways. Brooke leaned that the hard way. When a little argument can lead to something that might be unforgettable,is their love strong enough to get past this?





	Mistakes could turn out great. Could they?

**Author's Note:**

> I used the pronouns he/him but their drag name, just saying so no one gets confused ;)

Brooke was sitting alone at the bar, he warned Vanessa that he would be going out tonight, so for once he didn’t have to worry about him getting mad. Vanessa was so controlling, it was annoying sometimes. Every time Brooke wanted to go out, he had to ask permission like if they were in middle school. He picked up his phone to look at the time, but the first thing he noticed was that he had 10 missed calls from Vanessa and a bunch of messages. Once the phone was unlocked he read them:

11:25 pm  
Hi, Are you having a great time?

11:43 pm:  
I miss you 

00:34 am:  
I bet your busy, anyway, I can’t wait to see you tonight.

1:23 am:  
Where are you!?

2:00 am:  
Brooke you said you would get home by 2!

2:15 am:  
Brooke? Answer me!

—-  
Vanessa was so controlling and Brooke had a little bit of alcohol in his system. Without really thinking, he called Vanessa and when he picked, Brooke just started yelling.

“Brooke where are you?”

“Why are you so god damn controlling?!!”

“I am not, it’s just-”

“Shut up for a second and listen! Ok? I’m done with you controlling my life!”

“Baby, please hear me out?”

“No I won’t, I’m done!”

“You’re just drunk, come home and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“No, goodbye Vanessa”  
He said hanging up. Vanessa was scared for Brooke, jumped into his car and drove all the way to the   
Brooke’s favourite bar, it was about fifteen minutes to get there, but when he arrived, it was too late. Brooke was already gone. The bouncer said he saw him leaving with some guy just before she got there. Brooke couldn’t do that to him. Could he? At that point Vanessa’s brain was blank. This was their first real fight and it might ruin it all. Vanessa drove back to his house and spent the night alone, hoping Brooke wasn’t cheating on him, but most of all hoping he was safe. 

 

——-

 

Brooke woke up the next morning and could tell something was wrong. As he opened his eyes, all the memories of last night came back to him. He got to that guys house and they spent the night together. He remembers all that happened, it felt so wrong. He never meant to do it, the anger just got the beat of him. How could he fuck up so bad? There was no way Vanessa would ever get over this. 

Brooke got out of the bed and put back his clothes, heading to the door, he ignored what the guy would think waking up. It didn’t matte, the only thing that mattered was what Vanessa would think. He waited outside the house for a cab to pick him up and gave him the directions to Vanessa’s home. They didn’t live together but Brooke always called it home. He was over there all the time, most of his stuff was there and he wasn’t ready to move out. He needed to try to fix this. 

His heart was beating so fast in his chest when he knocked on the door, and even faster when he saw Vanessa. 

“What are you doing here? I thought this was all over.”

“Ohh Vanessa, I am so sorry. I know I messed up real bad but you have to listen to me.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Vanessa please, I only ask for one minute.”

“Well, I don’t have a minute to waste talking to you. Goodbye.”  
He said closing the door and falling down, face in his hands, crying his eyes out because that was the only thing he could do. He knew Brooke cheated on him and it was unacceptable. Brooke was always scared of commitment unlike him, but he never tough he was able to do this. 

Brooke got to the coffee shop near Vanessa’s, he wasn’t ready to go back to his place, he hasn’t been there in almost a month. All he wanted was to go back to the way it was. 

“Brooke?”

“Vanessa?!”  
He said turning around, almost spilling his coffee all over the table.

 

“Ohh... sorry A’Keria, I really wanted you to be Vanessa.”

 

“I heard what happened, I’m sorry.”

“I feel so bad A’Keria. I ruined the best thing I’ve ever had, at least I thought of him while I was... you know...”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Nothing?”

“No. I’m not letting that happen. You two are meant for each other there’s no way this is the way it will end. You regret all of this right?”

“Of course I do, but he doesn’t deserve someone like me.”

“Girl listen, I’ve never seen him this happy before he got with you. It’s okay to feel bad about what you did, but you really should try to figure out how to make it up to him instead of beating yourself up over this.”

A hole window of possibilities just opened up for him. A’Keria was right, this wasn’t the way this would end. All he needed was to figure out how to win him back. 

 

——

 

“Why do we need to go out tonight? I really don’t feel like it.”  
Vanessa kept complaining, walking toward an unknown destination.

“Do you trust me Vanessa?”

“Of course, A’Keria. Where are we going anyway? I’m tired of walking.”

“Well, you’re in luck because we are here.”

“What is this some kind of garden?”

“Wait here, I need to get something.”  
A’Keria said getting back behind a bush. 

“Brooke you ready for this?”

“I think so.”

“I’m going to leave, but you better call me when all of this is done.”

“Of course I will, thank you for setting this up.”

“No problem, Vanessa’s my friend and I want him to be happy. Now go get him back!”

Brooke walked toward him,he knew what he needed to do, he knew what he wanted to say, but he was still stressed. This was his last chance of making this right. 

“Vanessa?” He said hitting the lights button on the remote, which made a bunch of fairy lights turn on to set the mood. It was magical. 

“Brooke, what are you doing here?”

“I screwed up big time. I’m such an asshole and I know that. If I could go back in time i would never do it because I regret every second of it. But it thought me one thing; the only person I want is you. I don’t care about anything else but you. And being with you. So this is why tonight, I would like to ask you; Vanessa....”

He took a deep breathe as he was about to say the hardest thing he’s ever had to say before. He got on one knee and popped the question;

“Will you marry me?”

Vanessa felt her heart racing. Her eyes started watering as he couldn’t find the words to say. In the last 24 hours Brooke made him feel the worse he’s ever felt, and also the best. 

“I-.... Brooke.”

He could see in Brooke’s eyes the fear, the way he wanted to make it up. The way he had the power to make him forget about everything.

“Yes”

“Really?”

“Yes. Yes.... Yes! Brooke, Of course I want to!”  
He said jumping into his arms and the feeling hit him, this is where he was destined to be. 

“I’m so sorry about all that happened and I’m forever grateful for your forgiveness, I really don’t deserve you.”

“Are you kidding? I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you! I mean, look what you did tonight, how long did it take to hang all of those lights?”

“I can’t take credits for that, it was all A’Keria.”

“Where did he go?”

“He just left before I came here. It was all his idea to set this up.”

“It’s incredible. I love you Brooke.”

“I love you too”   
Brooke said kissing him when they got interrupted. A’Keria got out of the bush and said;

“Yes! I knew he would say yes! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“You were hiding out there?”  
Vanessa asked laughing. 

“Duh, I set this up, it’s my right to see how this turns out!”

“Thank you”  
Vanessa whispered in his ear while hugging his friend.

“Alright im leaving for good now, you two, enjoy your night!”   
A’Keria said turning on music from the hidden stereo. It was the song that was playing the night Brooke said “I love you” for the first time. This song meant a lot for them and A’Keria knew that. 

“You set that up too?” Vanessa said looking at A’Keria before she got too far to hear him 

“Maybe.”  
He said getting back to his car. 

“I’m so happy about how tonight turned out.” Brooke said looking into Vanessa’s eyes. 

“Me too Brooke, it’s.... perfect.”

“It really is, I’m never leaving you ever again.”

“Well good because I’m not planning on letting you go.”

They kept looking at each other all night, talked for hours like they just met. Brooke lied before when she said she regretted all of it, because without it he wouldn’t be right here with Vanessa, his fiancé. Sometimes mistakes don’t turn out as bad as you thought they would.


End file.
